


The Willow

by shinesupernova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesupernova/pseuds/shinesupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets himself into an odd situation and harry tries to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a FFAmino prompt, and written in Draco's Point of View :)
> 
> hope you enjoy

You flew Faster than ever before across the Hogwarts grounds, the cool autumn air blowing through your overgrown but neat silvery blond hair. Flying freed you from the stress that came with being universally despised as an Ex-death eater and a Slytherin.

Only a few saw you how you saw yourself, as nobody had really got over the pain from the great War of Hogwarts, and so people were not yet so quick to forgive.

You flew towards the forbidden Forrest, then saw a messy mop of black hair, and a speck of light reflecting off round glasses, so you quickly changed your course. You were not ready to face your stupid feelings over the Gryffindor. 

You flew the path that was much less travelled due to the dangerous tree Dumbledore had the audacity to keep alive, and you wondered why, for the love of merlin, had nobody removed it since his death.

The willow was deceivingly still when you flew past it, the out of nowhere a thin flying twig hit your nimbus 2001 and jittered you off course, sending you speeding right towards the now wild tree!

"oh shit" was the only thing you could say before a branch the size of a fist punched you off your broom, as you were falling towards the trunk of the blasted tree, you watched your old broom get torn to shreds by thousands of tiny wild branches of varying sizes.

Your side hit the trunk hard, and for some reason, where you had landed none of the branches seemed to hit you, even as the whomping willow twisted and distorted like no normal tree ever should.

Relieved as you were that you were not getting any more injured, you wondered how the hell you were going to get out of here.

"Help!" You called out, hoping someone was near enough to call. after a minute There was no reply   
"HELP" you screamed louder  
and then in the distance you heard a man yell out   
"Draco?" 

"Help out of this tree" you bellowed, and then regretted it as you spotted none other than Harry Potter zooming over on a school broom  
"Merlin Draco, how'd you manage this?" Harry Laughed, coming closer

"Shut up Potter" you spat at him, your insides making leaps as you saw his windswept hair and exercise flushed face.   
"Ill help you out" he yelled 

"Don't be a prat Potter, you'll get attacked too" you said too late, as he flew downward to the base of the tree, and in a matter of seconds, Harry had been thrown viciously into the tree, and was now coming right towards you.

Hitting you hard into the chest and momentarily winding you, Harry rolled to the side and then got pushed by a massive branch back on top of you. His Bulky weight you could handle once you got your breath back.

"So it seems where we are right now is the only safe place from the willows torment" Harry Wheezed, his minty breath teasing across your face

"That would be correct" you said   
"Well..." Harry sighed   
"Well?" You questioned, any malice gone from your voice, as you were too distracted by your Crush's closeness.

"You got in here but now neither of us can get down. So i’m going to lay here with you up in this tree until someone arrives with a ladder.. or anything really.. to get us down" 

And honestly, you didn't mind at all


End file.
